


Ignore Them

by Chrisisbeautiful (msrogersstark)



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Music RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/Chrisisbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam makes sure Tommy knows that he doesn't care about what other people think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignore Them

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture on Tumblr and it prompted me to write this

"No Adam!"  
"Yes, c'mon Tommy, I need you."  
"Not here." Tommy pleaded, flushing.   
"Why not?"  
"Because of that." Tommy kicked Adam hard in the shin, turning him slightly towards the crowed gathered across the street from them.   
"Ouch. Screw them."   
Adam was nearly drowned out by the shouting voices, growing louder as Adam approached Tommy.   
"Listen to them, Adam. We'll get killed."  
More of the crowed was marching towards them now, hoisting their signs above their head. Adam took a step closer to Tommy.   
"Fags!"  
"Go to Hell!"  
There were tears in Tommy's eyes now and he was shaking with fear. Adam's eyes were malicious.   
"Don't give into them Tommy."   
Tommy turned away from Adam.  
"This is what they want!" Adam called out to him.   
"I don't care." Tommy mumbled. "Just get me out of here."  
"Not with out a kiss."  
"No.  
"You're the rebel. C'mon Tommy."  
"Adam..."  
"You'll feel good, I promise you."  
"You know I want to. Just not here. The people they..."  
"They want to torture you."  
"They hate me."  
"They want to bring you down."  
Tommy looked at Adam and then at the heckling crowed.   
"Kiss me."  
Adam hauled him forward by the lapels of his black, glittery jacket and crashed their lips together. The crowd's jeers stuttered to a stop and then came on again at full force. Tommy groaned into Adam's mouth but as the insults escalated, he pulled back.   
"See Adam?"  
"See Tommy? They can't change us!"  
They were backed against the nearest building wall now, the crowd was getting closer.   
"I called the police." Adam whispered, pulling Tommy against him so that he could hear. "They should be here soon."  
"Thank god." Tommy clutched at Adam.   
"You're ok. I've got you."  
Police sirens came schreeching into the square.  
Tommy looked up at Adam, recognizing that they were now safe and he kissed Adam like there was no tomorrow. The crowd booed and Adam flipped them off, kissing Tommy as the Police crowded around them.   
The police helped Adam and Tommy into one of their cruisers and Tommy curled into Adam. Adam looked down at Tommy. It felt good to have him resting on his chest. It felt good to keep him safe. But mostly, it felt good to kiss him like no one was watching, even when they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
